Together
by Rockey16
Summary: Riley Lance/ Thea Queen They meet on the a tragic day. The day of an incident. They won't see each other for five years. Will they be more than friends? Can they relationship handle Riley fighting crime along side Thea brother, Oliver? Find out here. OC G!P


A/N: Thea will be 16 when they leave and going on 21 when they come back. Riley is 19 when they leave and 24 after she gets back.

First conversation

I had been friends with Oliver for a while now, because he was dating my sister, but I only met his sister, Thea once. From what I knew she was nice. I was currently waiting on Oliver coming downstairs, me and him were going on his boat with his dad.

"Oli, Oli?" called out a girl who had brown curly hair, from what I can see her eyes were green. She had on a shirt that hugged her body in just the right spots and a skirt that showed the curve of her butt. She looked really nice and I couldn't look away. She finally noticed me standing there "Who are you?" she said staring at me. I looked up a light blush forming on my face.

"uhm Riley, Laurel sister, I'm waiting on Oliver and your dad". I looked up at her and seen her smiling at me. I can see the blush raising on her face, she turned her head once she seen Oliver and her dad walking down the stairs.

"Sorry for taking so long" Oliver said looking at me. Just then Oliver realized Thea was in the room and I think he noticed me staring at her because he smirked and pulled me away with him.

"Bye Thea" I called out before Oliver can close the door.

At the harbor

As me and Oliver were boarding the boat I seen my sister Sara run up to us with a suitcase. I was confused as to why she was her until I seen her run up to Oliver and kiss him. I didn't know who I should be madder with right now Oliver or Sara.

"What the hell? Oliver last I checked you were dating Laurel and not Sara, when did this happen?" I was so pissed right now.

"Riley I'm dating Laurel, but I was going to break up with her after we came back from the trip, please don't tell her until we get back" you looked at Oliver and Sara disappointed. You never thought Sara would do that to Laurel. "Fine you got to the end of the trip and don't think I'm happy about this I just don't want to see Laurel get hurt" as I said that I turned away from them and got on the boat never knowing this trip was going to be longer than I thought.

Five years later

As me and Oliver are running through the woods trying to get the attention of the helicopter. As we run to the nearest, highest place we both set our bows on fire and shoot it hoping the helicopter sees it. The last five years has been hard on both me and Oliver before we made it to the island Sara died and then Robert, Oliver's dad kill himself in front of us because they only had food for two people.

Starling City

When we got here they took us straight to the hospital and we got checked out. We already knew that we were all over the news and people knew we were back.

Oliver's mom and sister Thea were on their way to get him and my sister Laurel was coming to get me to bring me to the Police station to see our dad.

"Oli, Oli" yelled the same voice I remember from five years ago, Thea Queen. She came running into the shared hospital room me and Oliver had. She looked older and her body is more defined. I knew I shouldn't think about my best friend little sister like that but since he dated both of mine I think its okay.

Me and Oliver both turned around to see Thea, Oliver's mom Moira, my sister Laurel come into the room. I smiled when I see my sister and I ran over to her "Laurel I missed you so much" I said to her as we hugged.

"I missed you so much Riley" as she cried into my shoulder. I just held onto her. "Where is Sara?" she then looked at Oliver. "I knew she went on the boat with you so, where is she?" she turned to look at me and I had a sad look on my face hoping that she understood the meaning of it and by looking at the tears in her eyes she understood that Sara was dead.

I held her for a few minutes until the nurse came in telling us we can go. Me and Oliver got our stuff and left out the hospital with our family.

"Me and Laurel are going to the police department to see my dad want to come Oliver" I said once we got outside.

"Yea sure let me put this stuff in the car with my mom" I nodded my head telling him okay. "Hey Riley, I'm going to wait in the car" said Laurel as she walked away I said okay to her and waited for Oliver to come back.

I looked over to his family and seen Thea looking at me, so I waved her over to me and she walked over. "Hey Thea, long time no see" I told her. She smiled at me and blushed.

"Hey Riley, yeah it has been a long time a lot has changed since you guys left" as she said that I looked her up and down thinking about her sentence making her blush as she sees me look at her.

"Yeah a lot sure did change" I said with a lower voice than usual. "How about you get me reestablished to the town show me all the new things that's around we can even have dinner afterwards." I said trying to get some alone time with her. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Are you asking me out" she asked, and I just nodded my head. She had a thinking look on her face again and said "Yeah sure me can do that maybe tomorrow after everything settle down" I nodded agreeing with her.

"Hey I'm ready to go" said Oliver as he walked over. "Bye Thea" I said as we walked towards Laurel and the car.

Police Station

As we walked into the station I rush over to my dad and hug him like I used to do when I was five years old.

"Daddy, I missed you so much" I said as I put my head on his shoulder. My dad just held me, and I was so smell his familiar scent.

"I missed you too, sweetie. It hasn't been the same without you and Sara" as he said Sara's name I can tell he got sad thinking about her. We talked for a while about everything then I looked over and I see Oliver giving me a look and I already know what he needs.

"Dad I'm sorry to cut this short but me and Oliver have to go somewhere I'll see you later at the house okay?" I hug my dad then I go over to Laurel and hug her.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later" he said as I walked away "Bye Riley!" yelled Laurel as me and Oliver left the building.


End file.
